


Maybe not today, but someday

by Trash_cammy27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, But its not too graphic I promise, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Stages of Grief, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, It's okay tho cause he back, No beta we die like Tommy in the prison, Presumed Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), platonic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_cammy27/pseuds/Trash_cammy27
Summary: Why couldn’t Sam just move him to another cell if the situation was that dire? Then he wouldn’t have been- No. I could have done something. I could have stopped him from going in. If I had just gone with him and-and cared instead of working on that stupid hotel then he wouldn’t have been there alone and he would both-A heartbroken sob tore through him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 26





	Maybe not today, but someday

Tubbo didn’t know how to react when Sam came out and told him Tommy was dead. He didn’t believe it, didn’t want to believe it. In fact, he refused to acknowledge that his **~~brother~~** best friend was gone. He carried on his business as normal; his and Ranboo’s hotel was coming along nicely, though he knew that Tommy would be upset when he was let out of the prison and sees that it was built right across from The Big Innit Hotel.

There were times when people came up to him and apologized for his loss, but he wasn’t sure why they were upset, Tommy was getting out any day now. Something he couldn’t understand though was why he suddenly felt upset whenever he walked by Tommy’s dirt shack, it felt as though he wouldn’t be in there with Tommy laughing… _ever… agai_ -

No, what was he talking about? Tommy will be out soon and then he, Ranboo, and Tubbo will be running around and- _and playing and causing chaos be-because they were kids and that’s what kids are supposed to do. They weren’t supposed to be in charge of countries or-or trying to win wars or trying to stop tyrants. Tommy shouldn’t have even been there with that **monster**._

Rage abruptly filled the brunette, his fists were clenched, white and shaking. Who kept him locked up in there? They should’ve let him out when he asked. _Protocol my ass, Sam **knew** who Tommy was with and he still left him in there._ There was no way that Tommy knew what he was signing, he ~~knew~~ knows his best friend too well. Tubbo closed his eyes, trying to calm himself but it was no use.

“ _ARGHHHH_ ” he jumped back, immediately feeling the pain in his knuckles and hearing the piercing sound of his mirror shattering. Tubbo could see multiple reflections of his face in the now broken mirror, all showing the same red and teary complexion that he didn’t realize he had. Knuckles still stinging, he left his bathroom and walked out of his Snowchester home, out into the freezing weather, neglecting to slip on his coat, and walked towards the nuclear crater he and Jack created. The quiet of the forest was not helping in the slightest, he couldn’t help but let his thoughts run ramped.

_ Maybe if I just pushed a little harder to get Tommy to move to Snowchester, then maybe, just maybe- _

The thought was cut off by the brunette arriving at the crater, seeing the little dirt bridge that he and the younger had created that day. A small, bitter chuckle left his mouth with realization, sitting on the edge of the hole and looking towards the horizon. _Why couldn’t Sam just move him to another cell if the situation was that dire? Then he wouldn’t have been- **No**. I could have done something. I could have stopped him from going in. If I had just gone with him and-and **cared** instead of working on that **stupid** hotel then he wouldn’t have been there alone and he would both-_

A heartbroken sob tore through him. When had he started crying? He gasped for breath as he continued to cry in anguish. A heart-wrenching scream ripped itself from his throat, unexpectedly. He didn’t care, not anymore. He didn’t care if his voice gave out and he could no longer talk. He didn’t care that he was absolutely freezing his ass off in the snow. Nothing mattered anymore, his best friend, his brother, his other half was dead to the man that was already trying to kill them. Between his sobbing and screaming and weeping, Tubbo didn’t hear crunching snow as someone approached until something soft and warm was gently placed around his shoulders, making him look up at the disturbance only to see heterochromatic eyes staring back at him in concern.

“Tubbo?” feeling the familiar stinging of tears at the soft sound of the taller’s voice made him turn away and stifle his sobs. The smaller was immediately wrapped in the hybrid’s arms though he didn’t move from his original position.

“He-he’s really gone Ran, what- I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now.” Ranboo really didn’t know how to reply to his friend, simply choosing to pull him closer and wrap his jacket tighter around the brunette.

After a few more minutes, Tubbo calmed down enough for Ranboo to ask if he wanted to go back home, making him nod and stand up. The walk was quiet, save for the small sniffles here and there, Tubbo’s thoughts were quiet as well. Soon the duo made it back to the elder’s home and had his knuckles cleaned up and bandaged, then was made to lay down and rest as Ranboo cleaned up the broken glass in the boy’s bathroom. Tubbo was asleep by the time the enderman returned, he looked at him as he sat down in a chair near the bed.

Things wouldn’t be okay. Not for a long while but Ranboo knew that, eventually, the two would be able to think of their friend without the threat of tears pouring out of their eyes. Not now, not tomorrow, maybe not even in a few months, but one day.


End file.
